Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an information provision device, an information provision method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing an information-provision control program.
Description of the Related Art
An information provision device for which a heads-up display (HUD) or the like is provided is known in the art, and such a HUD projects an image to provide information to the driver of a mobile object such as a vehicle, ship, aircraft, and a steel-collar worker (robot).
JP-4686586-B discloses a HUD that projects an image light to a front windshield or the like (light transmission member) to display an image over the sight ahead of the vehicle (mobile object) which is visually recognized by the driver through the front windshield. Such a HUD displays an arrow indicating the direction of travel, and an object indicating, for example, the speed, caution, and warning over the sight ahead of the vehicle, as a virtual image. The HUD includes a point detector (viewpoint detector) that captures the driver to detect the position of a single eye of the driver, and changes the respective positions of the objects in the virtual image according to the result of the detection. More specifically, the HUD changes the amounts of movement of the objects in the virtual image when the driver has moved his or her head and the location of the viewpoint (the position of the single eye) has moved. Accordingly, the driver perceives the objects as if the display position of the objects in the depth direction (subjective depth dimension) vary due to the motion parallax.